Arquero
by fabian.chaves.944
Summary: Resumen


Arquero - Capitulo 1 - Así soy

En Equestria, en una noche...

Un poni unicornio extraño va caminando por la oscuridad a escondidas.

Ese poni ve una casa que no tiene a nadie adentro, va hacia ella y ve por la ventana.

Él ve que hay algunos alimentos y luego trata de entrar por la puerta.

Pero detras de él escucha a alguien diciendole: Creo que no es bueno entrar a casas ajenas.

Luego ese poni se da la vuelta y ve que un grupo de Guardias Reales lo habian rodeado.

El poni usa de inmediato su cuerno para teletransportarse detras de los Guardias y sale huyendo.

Los Guardias lo siguen, el poni corre lo mas que puede hasta que se desvia a un callejon si salida.

El entra y cuando los Guardias entraron tambien, el poni ya no estaba sin dejar rastro. El poni a logrado huir sin problemas, los guardias buscaron por todos lados, pero no habia huella del poni.

Conoce a ese poni extraño, el es Arkus, tiene 23 años de edad, es un poni demaciado serio y valiente, es un unicornio color azul con melena amarilla, suele llevar una capa negra y unos lentes oscuros. El es un criminal, uno de los mas buscados por la guardia real con una recompensa para el que lo capture de 500 Bits.

Arkus esta hambriento, no a comido desde hace un gran tiempo, por eso queria ir a robar a una casa algunos alimentos y no basta con solo pedir.

Arkus despues de escapar va a buscar algo para comer, mientras va caminando ve a una poni caminando sola, Arkus se esconde para que no lo vieran.

La poni sigue con su camino tranquila como si nada.

De repente unos 3 ponis se ponen de frente de la poni.

Luego dos de esos tres ponis no dicen nada y agarran a la poni y el otro agarra un pañuelo y se lo pone en la boca a la poni, impidiendole gritar y respirar hasta que se queda sin aliento.

La poni cae al suelo y luego los tres ponis se tratan de llevarsela.

Luego Arkus aparece y dice: Hey! dejenla ya.

Luego un poni de los tres dice: ¿Y tu que estas haciendo aqui? tu haces otras cosas malas, asi que dejanos en paz.

Luego Arkus saca un arco y flecha, apunta al poni que dijo eso y dice: Eso no importa, solo dejenla.

Luego pasa un momento y nadie dice nada, despues Arkus lanza la flecha, pero no le dio, estaba a solo un centimetro de darle en la cabeza y Arkus dice: Eso lo e hecho aproposito, dejen a la poni y la proxima flecha no hara ningun daño.

Luego los tres ponis se asustaron, dejaron a la poni en el suelo y salieron corriendo.

Arkus mira a la poni y piensa llevarsela a algun lado.

Un rato despues, Arkus se encuentra en una cueva, con una fogata junto con la poni que sigue estando dormido.

La poni es una pegaso con una melena color roja y pelaje de un tono color piel, y lleva un collar de un corazon color rosa.

En un momento la poni despierta diciendo: ¿Ah, que? ¿Que paso? ¿Donde estoy?

Arkus: En una cueva.

La poni: ¿Y tu quien eres?.

Arkus: De seguro te sera familiar si te digo que soy Arkus.

La poni se asusta, se aleja de Arkus y dice: ¿Arkus? ¿Enserio? no, por favor, no me hagas daño.

Arkus: Tranquila, no te hare nada, no se si recuerdas aquellos ponis que trataron de secuestrarte, bueno, despues de que te ahogaran yo los espanté y te traje aquí conmigo por si acaso te pasara otra cosa.

La poni dice: Oh! ¿enserio?.

Arkus: Si, lo hice.

Despues la poni dice: Que bien, espera, aun no me e presentado, me llamo Ylena, y ¿por que me salvaste? si eres un chico malo.

Arkus: Yo no soy un chico malo realmente, simplemente hago lo que quiero, y entre esas cosas que hago, hay cosas en contra de la ley, ah, y por cierto ¿me puedes hacer un favor?, estoy hambriento, no puedo robar comida, no es facil robar con guardias reales hallá afuera.

Ylena: Esta bien, solo espera aqui.

Luego Ylena sale de la cueva a buscar comida.

Despues de un rato, Ylena llega a la cueva con unas cuantas manzanas y le dice a Arkus: Esto fue lo que encontre, espero que te guste.

Arkus: No importa, yo como cualquier cosa comestible.

Luego despues de que Arkus se come las manzanas dice: Bueno, creo que ire a caminar.

Ylena: Pero habias dicho que habian guardias afuera, y tambien es muy tarde.

Arkus: A estas horas de la noche ya no hay muchos ponis y menos guardias, asi que aprovecho el momento para caminar en paz.

Ylena: Espera Arkus, bueno no se si quieres ir solo, porque, ¿podria ir contigo?.

Arkus: No se si deba, podria meterte en problemas y creo que serias un peso para mi.

Ylena: No importa, creo que contigo no nos pasara nada.

Arkus: Bien, puedes venir conmigo.

Luego Ylena y Arkus salen de la cueva y llegan a un pueblo a caminar.

Luego Arkus le dice a Ylena: No hagas mucho ruido, cualquier poni podria darse cuenta que estoy aqui.

Ylena: Tranquilo, no hare ruido, oye, dices que no eres malo, pero romper la ley es algo malo, que es algo que tu haces.

Arkus: No puedes conciderarme malo, de vez en cuando e salvado y ayudado a otros, pero tambien e robado cosas y matado a unos pocos ponis, no soy bueno ni malo, o soy ambas o ninguna.

Ylena: ¿Matado?.

Luego Arkus se detiene y escucha un ruido por el medio de dos casas y Arkus dice: Parece que alguien nos está espiando por en medio de esas casas

Ylena: Pues sera mejor que lo ignoremos, no querremos meternos en problemas.

Arkus: No podemos dejarlo ir, podria llamar a la guardia real.

Ylena asustada dice: ¿ah? ¿que? ¿iremos tras el?

Arkus: Si, mas vale que te prepares, a veces me aparecen otros ponis normales o ponis criminales.

Luego Ylena mas asustada dice: ¿¡QUE!?.

Arkus: Solo vamos y ya.

Luego Ylena y Arkus van a por donde escucharon un ruido, al seguir el camino, se topan con un agujero en la tierra que los llevaba hacia a una cueva, Arkus e Ylena entran y ven un camino, ellos siguen el camino, y de repente se topan con un poni terrenal extraño, Ylena asustada se pone detras de Arkus y Arkus le dice a ese poni extraño: ¿Eres Roy, o me equivoco?.

Luego el poni le dice: Si, lo soy, ¿como haz estado mi amigo Arkus?.

Ylena: Espera, ¿Tu lo conoces, Arkus?.

Arkus: Solo se quien es, el es Roy, nunca lo habia tenido en frente mio hasta ahora, es un criminal peligroso, ademas es el lider de una pandilla, pero yo ya habia oido por ahi que ya te habian capturado.

Roy: ¿Que me habian capturado? eso no paso, no se quien a inventado eso, jeje.

Arkus: Ya hasta quitaron tus carteles de "se busca".

Roy : ¿ah? ¿Enserio? al parecer ando un poco desactualizado, yo no me e dado cuenta de eso, jeje que raro, ¿no?, bueno, te quiero presentar a mi pandilla, ya que eres un tipo mas reconocido y peligroso que yo.

Luego Roy guia a Arkus y a Ylena hacia la pandilla, luego hacen una fiesta por un gran rato.

Ylena no disfruta nada, solo se queda asustada, luego Ylena le susurra a Arkus: Hey, no me esta gustando para nada estar aqui, vamonos ya.

Luego Arkus les dice a todos: Bueno me tengo que ir, tal vez en otra ocasion nos topemos de nuevo.

Despues Arkus y Ylena se preparan para irse y luego unos ponis de la pandilla de Roy se ponen en frente obstaculisando a Arkus y a Ylena.

Arkus: ¿Y esto a que se debe?

Roy: Haz caido en mi trampa, la verdad, la guardia real si me habia capturado, pero les propuse que si te capturaba a la primera, me dejarian libre, ademas, me quedaria con tu recompensa de 500 bits, y al parecer no fue ningun problema en capturarte, haz confiado mucho en mi, pero llego tu fin.

Luego toda la pandilla rodea a Arkus y a Ylena.

Ylena (asustada): ¿Como pude aceptar esto?

Arkus: Yo no e confiado en ti, Roy, realmente yo me estaba jugando la vida, pero yo se que de esta saldre sin ningun problema.

Roy: Eso quisieras, ¡ATRAPENLO!

Arkus crea un escudo protegiendose a el y a Ylena, los ponis tratan de romperlo, pero no pueden.

Roy: ¿Que pasa? ¿Es solo por eso que no pueden capturarte?

Arkus: ¿Quieres mas? sera un gusto darte mas.

Arkus quita el escudo y desaparece con su magia.

Todos los ponis miran a todos lados y no ven a Arkus en ningun lado.

Ylena: Hey Arkus, no me dejes sola.

Roy: Son buenos hechizos, pero dudo que sean de hombres jajaja.

Luego Arkus aparece magicamente detras de Roy.

Arkus: Espero que a nadie le importe tus ultimas palabras.

Arkus agarra una flecha de su arco, se la clava en el pecho a Roy y lo golpea fuertemente tirandolo al suelo.

Y en ese momento Roy muere, Ylena se queda muy impactada por lo que acaba de pasar.

Arkus: Alejense de Ylena, o seran los siguientes.

Luego los ponis se alejan de Ylena, y Arkus e Ylena se van de esa cueva y van hacia la cueva en la que desperto Ylena.

Luego llegaron a la cueva sin ningun problema

Arkus: Hey, ¿por que quisiste venir conmigo?

Ylena: (suspiro) no lo se, la cosa es que estoy muy agradecida por haberme salvado y quise saber sobre ti.

Arkus: Pues ya lo hiciste, ya es muy tarde, puedes irte a tu casa.

Ylena: Si, creo que sera mejor que me valla.

Ylena va directo hacia la salida de la cueva, pero justo en la salida se detiene.

Ylena: Pero creo que deberia hacer algo por haberme salvado.

Arkus: No importa, estoy bien asi.

Ylena: Tal vez si voy contigo, llegue un momento en el que pueda ayudarte.

Arkus: ¿QUE? ¡NO!

Ylena: ¿Por que no?

Arkus: Ya te haz puesto en riesgo dos veces en tan solo una noche, ¿Y quieres mas?

Ylena: Pues contigo no creo que me pase nada, la verdad, pienso que eres cool jeje.

Arkus: Aagh! Ayudala Celestia, por favor.

Ylena: Ademas, puedo hacer algo que tu no... volar, te sera util, no?

Arkus: No necesito a alguien que vuele.

Ylena: Sere mas util de lo que piensas, puedo ver mas lejos que tu mientras estoy en aire, y soy veloz.

Arkus: ¿Pero que me dices de tu familia y de tus amigos de aqui? de seguro se preocuparan por ti y les haras falta.

Ylena: Yo no vivo por aqui, yo vivo muy lejos de aqui, acabo llegar de visita hoy.

Arkus: ¿Es enserio?

Ylena: Sipi

Arkus: Bueno, puedes venir conmigo, conste que te adverti que podrias morir si me sigues.

Ylena: Oh ¿enserio me vas a llevar? ¡eso es perfe...! (Arkus le cierra la boca con el casco)

Arkus: Pero espera un momento, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, no confio en nadie, y cuando digo nadie, es nadie, ni siquiera en ti, no importa las veces que te e salvado, podrias estar simplemente jugando conmigo para luego delatarme a la guardia real y asi llevarte la recompensa por mi cabeza, asi que oye bien: Te estare observando.

Ylena: Oye, no seas pervertido.

Arkus: ¿Pervert... que?

Arkus (pensando): ¿Enserio tengo que soportar a esta poni?

Arkus: No, no es por eso, estare vigilando todo lo que haces, en casos de que me delates.

Ylena: Bien

Arkus: Bien, ahora si es hora de dormir.

Ylena: Bueno, que descances (se acuesta)


End file.
